Letters to Papa
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: SasuSaku/NejiTen/ShikaIno/NaruHina In which kids write letters to parents when they are as young as 6 years old, Sasuke misses his babies, Neji feels proud, Shikamaru raises someone lazier than him, and Naruto gets a book for Father's Day. R&R!


**Okay. Here we are. R&R!**

**:: ::**

**Letters to Papa**

**:: ::**

**Papa: **_Uchiha Sasuke_

**Wife (maiden name):**_Haruno Sakura_

**Child(ren):**_ Uchiha Kaede (8) _and_ Uchiha Akira (6)_

**Age:**_ 27 (19 at first birth)_

**:: ::**

_Papa,_

_Tell Akira to stop poking me! The ink is getting all over the paper. I know he's only six, and I understand that, but _Papa_! He just keeps looking at me with those big green eyes of his—its scaring me. Right now, Papa, Akira is just poking my elbow, looking up at me with those eyes of his. By the way, if there are ink splotches anywhere, blame my green-eyed, black haired, pink-highlighted brother._

_What are you doing? How is Mama? Is she okay? I'd write to her, but I know she's busy making deals with the stork for our new sister. Make sure Mama gets a girl, all right? I want a baby sister. I can't deal with another little brother. My friend told me that a girl's belly gets bigger when she's going to have a baby. Is the stork growing inside her and going to bring her the baby by calling his friends, like I think? Or did Mama eat my little sister? Emma—that's my friend's name—told me that a mama ate her baby so it could grow better. Did Mama eat me so I could get big and strong, too? And Akira too?_

_The summer camp teacher tells me to tell you about my day too. Her name is Ta-sensei. She's standing over my shoulder, watching my penmanship, whatever that is. She tells me to tell you hi._

_(This is Miss Lou Ta. Please, think me not disrespectful. What I said, Uchiha-san, was "Send the Uchiha-san my regards." Forgive me for stealing your daughter's paper space. Send my regards as well to Uchiha-sama. I wish you luck with the third.)_

_Ta-sensei just took my quill! Papa, I only get a few pages a day! I can't read her handwriting. Can you tell me what she said? Anyway, I've been doing okay. Akira's poking me still. Swim class is my best. I love it. I just found out that I can use my Sharingan to see underwater. It is _so_ cool! The fish look like cute little things floating around. So awesome. I made Mama a card. And my new sister. I named her Sakuke—you know, both of your names? Sakura? Sasuke? No? Nothing? I think it's cute._

_So, anyway, tell Mama I love her so, so, so very much. (I'd write more "so" but Ta-sensei says it'd be a grammical error or something. I have no idea what that means.)_

_I love you Papa! I miss you both so much! I can't wait to see you guys in a month or two. Next year, can you send us back? It's so much fun! The arts and crafts are amazing. I love you._

_Love,_

_Kaede_

Sasuke gave a small, microscopic smile. There were ink splatters on the corners of each paragraph. He imagined his little boy—with his big green eyes, much like his mother's, and shoulder-length black hair with those little itty-bitty strands of pink running through his hair—poking his sister—with her dark eyes and hair, much like her father's, and her large forehead like her mother's—because he had nothing better to do.

The no-longer sole Uchiha sighed. He missed his children. If it weren't for the fact that Kaede had begged to go, he wouldn't have allowed it. But the little eight-year-old had begged like there was no tomorrow. Toyo, TenTen and the Hyūga's boy, had convinced Kaede to go. This, as far as Sasuke knew, wouldn't have been too hard because the girl had a crush on the boy.

They grew up so fast. It felt like seconds ago, he was holding his baby girl, watching as she swallowed milk from her bottle. Now, she was half an ocean away at a summer camp. Sasuke doubted that he would ever let either of them go back. Just to think that in about two years, Akira would be "crushing on"—as Sakura put it—the blonde baka's four-year-old little girl.

The twenty-seven-year-old father wrapped an arm around his sleeping wife. The woman had fallen asleep hours ago. He glanced down at her bulging stomach. In just one more month, he would be holding a little boy, much to Kaede's disappointment. Sakura like the names Itachi and Fugaku while Sasuke would love to name his youngest son that. Sakuka, for their next girl, would be nice…

Sasuke squeezed Sakura closer to his side and reached out to the nightstand for his second letter. It was from Akira, his handwriting large and unorthodox, his spelling horrible.

_Papa,_

_Its so much foon 2 boder Kaede. Ta-sensay says I can't speeel. Tell er she rong!_

_Kaede told meh to rite to u about my day. Papa, I can't sim. I don' lyke da water. Its 2 cold. I lyke the marial arts class. I get 2 hit peple! I get 2 hit Shikamaru-san and Ino-sama's boi! I tink hs name is Shio…_

_Tell Mama I luv her! Hw is mii wittle sistwa? Kaede says Mama's geting a gwil from da swark. Name er Mikoto, lyke gwanma. I luv you and Mama! Tell Unkil Naruto I say high! And Ant Hinata 2!_

_Luv,_

_Akira (I speeld it right, right?)_

Sasuke smiled; again, it was infinitesimal, but there. _Just one more month…,_ he reminded himself. In a month, he'd have another kid to worry over and miss. Another little boy to keep the fan-girls off. The though made him laugh. Just to think that in about another four years, he'd be glaring at every little boy to even look at Kaede, Sharingan activated. The downsides of having Uchiha children…

**:: ::**

**Papa: **_Hyūga Neji_

**Wife (maiden name):**_(Unknown) TenTen_

**Child(ren):**_ Hyūga Toyo (10)_

**Age:**_ 28 (18 at first birth)_

**:: ::**

_Father,_

_I'm doing well at the camp. Martial arts goes well. I take pride in telling you that the sensei—Sato-sensei—fears my Byakugan. It is obvious that ninja he is not. He deems himself fit to train a Hyūga and he cannot even stand to said Hyūga's ten-out-of-ten striking average I get from Mother. Again, I ask if she got her name from that. Did her parents know or did they name her so in hopes?_

_Swimming class, though I know not why I'll ever need it, goes well too. I'm not as good a swimmer as Kaede—Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura's daughter as you well know. Did you know that the Sharingan to see perfectly underwater? I'd say Kaede lies about it, but I lost my goggles deep under the green water days ago and she found them covered in seaweed. The water is green as well as my goggles, so I cannot say she lies. I tried with the Byakugan. It did not fare well._

_Arts and crafts…what is the point of that, Father? When will I ever need a paper bird to save my village from people like Kaede's father was? I understand that there was an Akatsuki member that made bombs of his art—killed by Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, correct?—but I shall never need this. "Finger-painting" will never save a life. It is not even enjoyable. I hate it. Loath it. Despise it. I can and won't go on._

_I shall save you from the more boring details of Camp Tanoshii. How is Mother? Did she yet return from her mission? I miss her, weak as it sounds. I miss you as well. Write back, Father._

_Adoringly,_

_Toyo_

Neji's milky eyes held a sparkle in them. The letter fanned the flames of his love for his boy.

Amazing as it was, he found he loved someone more than TenTen. It wasn't a burning passion, just a growing obsession—because yes, he, Hyūga Neji, was obsessed with his son's well being, and he wasn't afraid to say it. He was the proud father of one in-training genin ninja. The longhaired brunette looked down from the white, pristine scroll to his coffee mug. White steam floated out. He lifted the mug to his lips, taking a long sip. He had a mission in about half an hour that he needed to be alert for.

The Hyūga skimmed over the letter again, smiling largely. It was an odd sight, one saved only for his wife and child. His son at only ten years of age could scare a middle-age sparring sensei. What was not to be proud of in that sentence? Neji doubted that man could be called a sensei. Might Guy—odd as he was—was a sensei! He had met Sato. The man was hardly fit for a desk job. Still, Neji's heart flamed with pride at the fact that his boy, TenTen's "little man," could frighten a man.

Toyo had his fan girls already. Neji shuttered at the thought of what they might do when he was a teenager. _Good for him!_ Neji praised as he put the coffee mug down. He opened briefly his beg and put the scroll in it. TenTen would love to read this letter.

**:: ::**

**Papa: **_Uzumaki Naruto_

**Wife (maiden name):**_Hyūga Hinata_

**Child(ren):**_ Uzumaki Natsuko (4)_

**Age:**_ 27 (23 at first birth)_

**:: ::**

_Papa,_

_Happy Father's Day, Papa. Mama says we're going to celebrate someplace. I don't know. I got you something! It's a big book that Granduncle Jiraiya wrote. Mama says it's a story about a ninja named Naruto—like you! _The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_, it's called. Mama said you'd always wanted a copy, so I had Aunt Sakura help Mama find it. It was my idea, no matter what Mama says! I love you. Happy Father's Day!_

_Hugs and kisses that I will give you later,_

_Natsuko_

Naruto gave a big, cheeky smile at the paragraph that stared up at him from the blue handmade card. It was written in Hinata's flowery penmanship, but the words were so obviously Natsuko's. The little lavender-eyed blonde had noticeably told her mother to write her words down. Under the small section, Natsuko's large, spaced, wobbly name was present in black ink.

Naruto looked over to his little three foot three high girl. He smiled at the most important part of his heart and looked back to the wrapped box. He took the lid off and grasped the book. Crisp pages stared at him, the first word being Naruto. The blonde closed the book and laid it on the kitchen counter.

Two pairs of lavender eyes stared at him expectantly. Naruto's grin widened as he took his baby girl and wife in a hug. "I love it!" he shouted and gripped them tighter. The two couldn't breathe.

**:: ::**

**Papa: **_Nara Shikamaru_

**Wife (maiden name):**_Yamanaka Ino_

**Child(ren):**_ Nara Shio (6)_

**Age:**_ 28 (19 at first birth)_

**:: ::**

_Papa,_

_This is troublesome. Ta-sensei is making me write to you. She's standing at my shoulder, correcting every spelling mistake I make. Martial arts is a drag. Arts and crafts is troublesome. My fingers hurt. What a drag. Tell Mama hi. Talk to you when I get home._

_This is troublesome._

_Shio._

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He never thought he'd meet someone lazier than he was, but there it was in black and white. His black-haired, blue-eyed son was lazier. Wow. Shikamaru passed the letter on to Ino as the blonde at her cereal. She smiled and read it, munching on her cornflakes.

The male Nara set to composing a response.

**:: ::**

**Letters to Papa**

**:: ::**

**Akira is a Japanese name meaning intelligent.**

**Kaede is a Japanese name meaning maple leaf.**

**Toyo is a Japanese name meaning plentiful.**

**Shio is a mix of Shikamaru and Ino. **_**Shi**_**kamaru, In**_**o**_**. **

**Tanoshii means fun.**

**Natsuko is a Japanese name meaning summer child.**

**The names are from www . momswhothink . com and www. japanese-names . org**

**I think this is cute. I love writing letters, but I tried to put in personality as well. It's hard when you have to make the reader inference it with characters they have never met before. If you want—because you **_**do**_** want—include in your review your take on the personality of the Nara child, the Uzumaki child, the ****Hyūga**** child, and the Uchiha children.**

**I may write a sequel later called **_**Letters to Love**_**. You know, 'cause their children are their "love"? No? Awh. Include in your review a title if you want—because you **_**do**_** want.**

**Over and out—**

**Boriqua-chan**


End file.
